More To Love Than This
by The Person Behind My Mask
Summary: After saving him from the Flesh Faire, Daphne Bradford tries to show Joe, the lover bot, that not all orga are evil and that he deserves better than what he has gotten in the past.


Title: More To Love Than This  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: Joe/OC  
  
Rating: R (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: I've read a few fics where I thought Joe was a little ooc, but maybe I am wrong. So, this story will probably seem ooc for you.  
  
Genres: General/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own A.I. I just REALLY love the movie.   
  
Summary: A 19-year-old girl tries to show Joe that not all orgas are evil.  
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE critism. There is a difference.  
  
More To Love Than This: Marked  
  
Daphne Vega Bradford sat in the stadium with her father to her left. Rodger Bradford had always brought his only daughter with him when he visited Flesh Faires. He personally hated all mecha and refused to have any sort at his house. Now, Daphne was older and had moved out of the house recently. She had never enjoyed the   
  
'killing' of mecha the way her father did. However, she came to make her father happy, even now. Her mother had died when she was ten making her the only person left in the old man's life. By this time she had watched as twelve mecha meet their doom. It had always bothered her. The way the mecha pleaded for their lives. It seemed inhumaine to kill something when it begs you not to. However, now this feeling was worse than it used to be when she was a child. When she was a child, she knew there was nothing she could do about it. But now she could. She waited for her father to go get some more popcorn and beanbags to throw before she stood. She watched as two men escorted a rather handsome looking lover bot towards a pole with three buckets full of hot acid above. The key was that the audience would try to hit the target and when they did the buckets would turn and the mecha would die. She placed a sturdy hand on the railing, feeling her heart pumping wildly. She wouldn't have much time to do this not to mention how the crowd will react. She imagined the imense beating they would give her for her feat. However, she pushed this thought out of her mind. She didn't have enough time to worry. She jumped the railing and dashed across the dirt towards the mecha and the two men. By this time the people in the crowds were whistling and the men were looking at her confused. She quickly stopped in front of the men. One had let go of the mecha and had turned to her. He held a pipe in his hands. She glared and then grinned.  
  
"I'm not a mecha so if you beat the shit out of me, you'll be charged with assault. Just give me the mecha and I'll leave. I swear." She said. She didn't know why she was doing this. What was so special about this mecha? What was so special about this time and this place? The men exchanged glances and then looked at her.   
  
"And if we don't give you the mecha?" The other asked. She looked at him.  
  
"I'll make your life hell. I'm almost positive that is one of my father's models and if you destroy it I'll be sure that we sue the fucking hell out of your company." She lied through her teeth. However, it worked because the two men exchanged more frenzied glances and practically threw the mecha a her. She grabbed the mecha's soft hand and firmly walked away. If she ran it would blow her cover. She waited until they had left the stadium before she turned to the bot. "What is your name?" She asked.   
  
"Gigolo-Joe" The bot answered. He looked...happy. "Why did you save me?" He asked. Daphne looked shocked. She had never talked to a mecha before but she had always imaged they had no sense of feelings other than when they begged for mercy before death. She pushed back her shock and answered sternly.   
  
"I don't know. I'm just sick of watching them kill mecha."   
  
"Why?" Joe asked, again much to calm. Daphne looked him straight in the eyes as she answered.  
  
"Orga made mecha. We have no right to blame you for your exsistence. Me made you after all." She turned, pulling out her keys.   
  
"Where do I go?" Joe asked. Daphne looked back at him.  
  
"Your coming with me." She said. She climbed into the driver's seat. Joe made his way to the passager seat and climbed in. Daphne sped off. It wouldn't be long before her father found out what happened. They had been driving for twenty minutes before Joe spoke up again.   
  
"You want me to cause you pleasure. That's why you saved me, right?" He asked, trying to sound sexy. Daphne glanced at him.   
  
"No! Heaven forbid no! My father would kill me! It's bad enough that I saved you. I don't want to even imagine how he'd react when I told him my first was a mecha." She realized what she said only after it was said. Joe grinned but at the same time looked shocked.  
  
"You're a virgin?" He asked. Daphne was quiet for a moment but she nodded. "How? You're so beautiful. Like the mist over the sea." Daphne blushed, trying to keep her mind focused on her driving.   
  
"Don't talk like that! You'll make me crash. Besides, perhaps you were programed to fuck everything with two legs and breasts, but that's not how our relationship is going to be. So don't go sounding like that's how it is."   
  
"What is our relationship?" Joe asked. Daphne glanced at him.   
  
"I want to show you something. I want to show you that not all orga is evil like those at the Flesh Faire."   
  
"You were at the Flesh Faire."   
  
"I'm different. I go with my father. He hates all mecha. If it were up to him, we wouldn't have made mecha in the first place."   
  
"Why don't you feel the same?" Joe asked. Daphne thought for a second about how she could say this.  
  
"I don't know. I sorta do. I wish we hadn't made mecha because all we do is hurt you. I think of mecha as if you were children sometimes. We are responsible for your birth and no matter what happens to you, we are still your parents and we should care for you." Then there was quiet again. Joe had never met an orga like her. One that seemed to care about mecha with honesty. He had always thought it simple. Orga hated mecha because mecha was immortal. So, orgas would kill mechas to keep the mecha number down. Orgas did not care for one mecha in particular because it was not the mecha they loved but what the mecha gave them. In his case, it was the pleasure he brought to his customers. However, any of them would be just as happy with some other lover bot. This brought a new question to his mind.  
  
"Would you have saved some other mecha if they were being dragged out at that moment instead of me?" Daphne didn't look at him.  
  
"Yes. It wasn't you that caused the action. It was the moment." Suddenly, as if a thought had come to her. Daphne pulled off the side of the road. She pulled a small pocket knife out of her pocket and opened the blade. Joe looked at her in slight fear. She stared at him. "Don't move. I'm not trying to kill you. Though, it might hurt."   
  
"And if I run?" Joe asked warily.  
  
"I'll report you and send you back to the Flesh Faire. Don't worry. I just want to mark you."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I'll know which one you are. If we ever come across more mecha who look just like you, I want to know which one is you. Which one is mine."   
  
"Does it really matter?"   
  
"Yes" With that Daphne leaned close to Joe and took the knife to the right side of his neck and cut a small symbol of Saturn. She heard Joe let out a little hiss and then she backed away. "Ok. Now you've been marked. So, no matter what happens. I'll always know if it is you." She smiled, happy to know she would always have this one mecha. They drove for a few more hours. Finally, they stopped at a hotel. It looked horrid. Daphne almost decided she'd rather sleep in the car, but her legs hurt and her back ached. She walked inside with Joe behind her. The man at the front desk looked horrible. He was large in both size and weight and had on a white tank top with yellow stains on it. She really didn't want to know what they were but she had a good idea. The man automatically grinned at the nineteen year old girl. His eyes scaning her form. She wasn't very heavy in the chest area but she was skinny and still had decent curves. Daphne was heated with anger at the man. "Excuse you. I'd like to get a room." She said. The man decided he had heard her wrong and checked his charts.   
  
"The only rooms I've got left are rooms with one queen bed in each." The man said. Daphne could hardly believe that anyone else was staying here, but she just pushed it away. "You still want just one?" The man asked.  
  
"We'll be fine." Joe said. Daphne blushed, looking over her shoulder at the lover bot. She heard the man behind the counter snort.   
  
"I bet." Daphne looked back at him with a slight glare.   
  
"Can I just get a room please?" She asked. The man eyed her before noding and shruging.  
  
"Whatever. Thirty dollars a night." He said. Daphne nodded and reached into her purse pulling out the cash and handing it over. The man handed her some keys. "Room 313. Just go down this hall and follow it to the end. Your room should be on the right." The man said, pointing to the hall behind him. Daphne nodded again.  
  
"Thank you." She said. She passed by the man and had almost left his sight before he spoke up.   
  
"And honey, if you ever want a 'real' man. You can find me here." He said with a grin. Daphne looked at him bewildered. She shook her head furiously and ran down the hall. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. She should have realized that since Joe was a lover bot, people would obviously think she wanted him to make love to her. Her trimbling hands grasped the keys tightly and tried to unlock the door. She let out a gasp as Joe reached down and softly opened her hands and took the keys and unlocked the door. He held out a hand to let her enter the room first. Daphne muttered a thank you before rushing into the room. She dropped her bag on the bedside table and looked around. It was decent enough. Enough for her. Even if it was falling apart. She was tired and she could barely keep her eyes open anymore. She pulled off her overcoat. It was cold outside, but not as much in here. She pulled off her shoes and then her socks. She glanced back at Joe who was staring at her. She blushed. She tried to ignore him as she looked away and went to undo the buttons of her pants. She then unzipped them and removed them one leg at a time revealing her black underwear. Joe watched in some sort of trance. She turned, looking at the lover bot. Her blush still on her cheeks.   
  
"Don't look at me like that. I know you've probably seem lots of women less dressed then I am now. I just can't sleep in my pants." She said. She brushed a hand through her hair and climbed into the bed. She looked at Joe. He was just standing there. "Aren't you going to get in bed?" She asked.   
  
"I don't need to sleep. I don't sleep." Joe said. He looked at the girl laying in the bed. Her long brown hair made a circle around her head. "I only make love." He added. The girl blushed again.   
  
"Well, not to me you wont. But you should get in bed anyways. I'll never be able to sleep with you just standing there." Joe nodded and began to remove his clothing. First his jacket and then his shirt. Once he reached his pants Daphne spoke up again. "Don't. Leave your pants on. I don't want you to be nude. I...just get in." Joe slid back the sheets and climbed into bed. Daphne cut off the lights. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment before she spoke. "You don't sleep. But don't leave. Remember, you are marked now. I know how to find you. That works to your advantage and disadvantage. Just...stay with me and no harm will come to you. I promise." She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Joe watched her as she fell into sleep. He didn't know what to do. He had never gotten into bed with a woman without the intention of making love to her.  
  
A/N: So, how do you like the first chapter? Hate it, love it? Should I quit writing all together? Please, review. Oh, and for all of you who just wanted to see mindless 'love making' this is not the fic for you. I made this story to explain really how I feel things should be. It's more 'mecha rights' than love. Well, I take that back. It's about love, but not like 'Rouge City' love but actual emotional love. 


End file.
